Backpacks, duffel bags, luggage and other devices are often used as carriers to transport belongings and other materials. Such devices are often equipped with wheels to be rolled as the weight of belongings and materials increases and to save strain to a user's back and shoulders. However, such wheels may be inadequate for rolling the carrier over uneven services. Additionally, the carriers are often not adapted to specialized outdoor uses.